The invention relates to a structure for interchangeable magnetically held decorative elements for jewelry. For instance, a jewelry item such as an earring may have a base housing having a central magnet and a projecting post to allow interchangeable decorative elements to be held in the base housing by magnetic attraction.
This invention is particularly directed to providing a pair of earrings with replaceable pearls or any other decorative structures held in the base housing by magnetic attraction. Other jewelry items can be used with this invention.
Consumers are increasingly desirous of personalizing their jewelry items which enables relatively inexpensive, changeable aesthetic appearances to be achieved inexpensively.
The present invention provides an earring having a base housing which includes a magnet and a projecting pin sized to fit into a rear aperture of a pearl or other similar structure which, itself, has a magnet so that as the pearl is slid onto the post the pearl is magnetically attracted and held by the base housing.
Interchangeable decorative pearls of different styles and colors for earrings or other interchangeable decorative elements having a rear recess suitable for seating onto a post may be provided to enable the consumer to easily and rapidly interchange pearls. The post in the housing fitting into the recess in the earring facilitates interchangeability by providing a guide (the pin) for the pearl to be slid onto and be held by the base housing. The height of the post is designed to facilitate easy insertion.
The invention will be more fully understood with reference to the photographs of the invention attached hereto.